


Harry really needs to stop using spells he doesn't understand

by ScarSacrifices



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry Potter, Harry is an idiot, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Draco Malfoy, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: Harry Potter finds a spell that can reveal someones deepest desire. in an attempt to get one over on Malfoy he casts it. now Harry has a lapfull of horny Draco begging to fuck him





	Harry really needs to stop using spells he doesn't understand

Harry knew he should really stop using spells he doesn’t fully understand. Especially on Malfoy. However, when he stumbled across a hex that proclaimed, “this will force the victim into revealing his/her deepest desire” and well, Harry was curious okay? What would a man like Malfoy desire, something evil no doubt, so really finding out what it was is for the good of hogwarts really. So when Harry caught Malfoy alone in the Quidditch locker room well he had to act, for the good of Hogwarts.

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted tightly stepping fully into the locker room.

“What do you want Potter? Can’t you just leave me be for once in your pathetic life?” Malfoy questioned before straightening up looking impeccable like always

“Oh shut up Malfoy you already lost the war, do you want to lose your dignity too?” Harry taunted drawing his wand.

“Oh bugger off Potter at least I still have my family. I seem to recall you lost yours in the last one.” Malfoy smirked and something in harry just snapped

“revelarus libidinem!” Harry shouted and watched as a sliver of red flew into Malfoy. Harry waited on baited breath to see what would happen

“What the hell did you hit me with pott-” he was cut off by a sharp pain shooting up his spine and he fell to the ground withering.

“Malfoy?” Harry questioned lightly touching his shoulder. “Malfoy are you okay?!”

Malfoy let out a loud groan and his hand flew out searching for something. Harry couldn’t help letting out a shocked whimper when Malfoys hand flew out and grabbed at his crotch.

“M-Malfoy what are you doing?” Harry asked grabbing Malfoys wrist and moving it away but Malfoy was relentless. Struggling and fighting his trying to get at him.

“Harry,” Malfoy whimpered getting up and placing himself in Harry’s lap, “I need you. I need you so bad.” Malfoy moaned trying to gyrate his hips done on Harry’s.

“Malfoy you need to listen to me.” Harry started trying to push Malfoy off to no avail, “the spell must’ve gone wrong. Malfoy you need to stop.” 

Malfoy was stubbornly rubbing himself against Hary like a cat in heat, “I don’t wanna stop Harry, I want you,” he let out a choked off moan rubbing his erection through his uniform. “And I know you do too,” He proved his point by rubbing down on Harry exposing the hard on he was sporting.

Dammit Harry thought desperately trying not to thrust up into Malfoy.

“Harry I’ve wanted you since forever please!” He begged burying his face in Harry’s neck, “Please Harry I need to fuck you please.” Malfoy begged. Harry never thought he’d have Draco Malfoy in his lap begging to fuck him but if that didn’t turn him on more than anything.

Harry has always been attracted to Malfoy and he’s had a crush on him since 4th year but was too stubborn to see it himself. Not to mention how Dudley would always drill into his head how messed up Harry was for being attracted to men. But there was always something about Draco that drew Harry in. ever since that first day but it was so shrouded in hate that Harry had refused to see it for himself but now, now with Malfoy on his lap begging for it. It made Harry’s head spin. But no matter how much Harry wanted to give in he knew he couldn’t Draco doesn’t want this he reminded himself. It's just the spell not him 

“Draco I can’t… You don’t want this it was the spell I cast on you…” Harry said a slight whine coming into his voice.

“No no no I’ve wanted to fuck you since 3rd year please Harry. I want you it's not the spell. Please Harry. All the spell did was make me act on it but I want it. I want it so bad please!” he moaned desperately rutting against Harry. Draco lowered his head to Harry’s adn smashed their lips together and Harry broke 

“Yeah,” Harry croaked voice already wrecked, “yeah okay okay, fuck me Draco” 

Draco immediately pulled off his robes and undoing his shirt in record speed doing the same with Harry’s, running his hands up and down Harry’s torso moaning wantonly.

“Draco” Harry moaned crashing their lips together once again and it was perfect. Lips meeting in a frenzy just as passionate as any one of their fights. Their tongues battled and Draco had a vice grip on Harry’s hair yanking it making Harry gasp and allowing Draco to slip his tongue further in taking complete control of the kiss. 

Harry yanked at Draco’s waist band, “you said you wanted to fuck me so take these off,” Harry demanded now just as needed as Draco. Draco got up and yanked his pants down his erection bobbing into view and merlin was it gorgeous. Not to long but not to short but incredibly thick and Harry nearly salavated at the sight of it.

Draco descended onto Harry sucking hickeys into his neck that Harry knew would be incredibly visible tomorrow but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Draco tugged Harry’s pants down and moaned, actually fucking moaned at the sight of Harry’s manhood. “Turn around,” Draco ordered lightly smacking harry’s upper thigh, dangerously close to his balls. “Hands and knees, let me open you up” 

Harry obeyed getting into position and basically shoving his ass at Draco desperately wanting to be touched. 

Draco dragged his hand down Harry’s thighs reverently, “ accio lube,” he commanded taking the newly conjured lube and pouring it onto his fingers. He rubbed one finger at Harry’s entrance lightly tracing his rim. 

“Draco, Draco please” Harry begged thrusting his hips back wanting something, anything.

Just then without warning Draco pushed in digging his finger in to his second knuckle. Harry let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Draco thrust the finger in and out. “Oh merlin. Draco Draco oh oh” Harry rambled thrusting his hips back.

Draco dug another finger in scissoring them apart and Harry hissed at the burn. “Shh it’s okay it’ll fade and then it’ll feel fucking amazing.” Draco breathed eyes locked on the way his fingers disappeared in the boy in front of him. “Fucking beautiful”

After a few minutes the two fingers started to become not enough for Harry he needed more. He needed Draco. “Draco please. More! I need you please!” Harry begged shamelessly.

“Shhh baby boy I don’t wanna hurt you,” Draco murmured adding a third finger and cooking them looking for that special spot that would distract Harry from the pain. 

“Ahh Draco! Right there! Merlin right there, don’t stop. Please don’t stop” there it is Draco get going until Harry loosened up and Draco just couldn’t wait anymore.

He pulled his fingers out and Harry let out a long while, letting out incoherent curses. “Shhh I got you baby. Merlin Harry you’re so beautiful” He said lining up his cock with Harry’s hole.

Draco slide in and he almost whited out it felt so good. Both Harry and Draco let out loud moans as Draco finally bottomed out, balls deep in the chosen one. “Harry. Oh Harry you’re so fucking tight. Oh you feel so good around me.”

“Draco,” Harry croaked, “please.” 

Draco pulled out and slammed back in letting out a loud groan. He repeated the action repeated slamming into the Gryffindor settling into a rhythm pounding into him.

“Draco please don't stop. Don’t stop. Merlin you’re so big. You feel so good inside me stretching me so good. Ahh!” Harry let out a cry as Draco brushed his prostate slamming repeatedly into that spot. “Draco I’m close, i’m so close” Harry rambled fingers trying to find purchase in the stone floor to no avail. 

Draco sped up his thrusts digging deeper and deeper with each one. “You like that? The great Harry Potter begging underneath me. Always knew you were a slut Potter. You love getting fucked in the ass by me don’t you? No one will ever be able to fuck you this good Harry. No one” his voice dropped into a growl as his hand snaked around Harry and grabbed his leaking prick and in a few tugs Harry was on the precipice he just needed one final shove. And when draco draped himself over Harry and growled, “you fucking mine Potter, Mine to fuck and you know it. Cum for me Potter. Cum on my cock,” and Harry shot off like a rocket. White painting his stomach and the floor beneath him as Draco fucked him through his orgasm,

Harry was gripping Draco like a vice and with a few more rough thrusts Draco’s hips stuttered and he was cumming deep inside the chosen one.

They lay there panting for a few seconds both trying to catch their breath when Draco pulled out and muttered a cleaning spell before pulling Harry into his arms. They lay there, on the cold floor of the quidditch locker room in post orgasmic bliss before Harry finally broke the silence.

“So… we just did that,”

Draco snorted, “yes thank you for pointing that out Potter. Very eloquent of you.” 

“Harry.”

“What?” Draco questioned squeezing Harry’s arm.

“You just fucked my brains out, you can call me Harry.”

“Oh,” Draco said stroking up and down Harry’s arm absentmindedly. Suddenly Harry tensed up his mind flying wild. Fuck Draco was under a spell, I just raped him his mind was in a frenzy trying to figure out how he could do such a despicable thing.

“Harry, I wanted it,” Draco said seemingly reading Harry’s mind, “really I did…” he trailed off a light blush covering his cheeks, “everything I said was true, you didn’t, take advantage of me or anything.” he trailed off.

“Oh, well good.” Harry said, he met Draco’s eyes, the silver orbs piercing his soul. They smiled at each other and burst out laughing. The whole situation seeming ridiculous. It was nice. Laughing with Draco instead of fighting him. It made Harry feel good.

“So what now?” Draco asked brushing his hand through Harry’s dark locks.

Harry pondered the question. What would happen now? “Well,” Harry started, “I want to do that again.” he said blushing.

“So do I.”

“So what does that make us?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know Harry and honestly does it matter right now? I really just want to kiss that stupid Gryffindor smile of your face,” Draco said with a smile of his own.

“Then why don’t you?”

Their lips met in a kiss and it was gentle, loving, it was a promise. And for once in Harry’s life he felt like everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first smutty work so I hope it's okay and constructive critism is not only accepted but highly appreciated.


End file.
